The Beggining of the Music Mistress
by The Music Mistress E
Summary: I don't own anything! I'm Just a girl that likes to write fanfiction! BTW, THIS IS NOT MUSHY GUSHY ROMANCE!


"Don't you see! They don't care about you! They aren't even worried that you're missing!"

This was how it all started, how I went from perfect daughter to villainess on the run. How I ended up the apprentice of one of the trickiest villains in the world, not the Joker, not Catwoman, but the one that almost took over the world, the Music Meister. I like this life better, though, it's more fun, and I get to help him(and criticize him). He is the one I look up to. At this point though, I'm wondering if, just maybe, I should do my sentence in Arkham and go back to my family, but I can't, I made a promise to him, and I'm not the type of girl to break a promise, but now that I'm one of them….. maybe….. just maybe…..

"Are you sure we should go back to the theatre in Gotham!?" I screamed, I had to scream it over Canary's ' canary cry'. He ignored me and kept running, we were running because we were broke, we had been in hiding for over a month, and we had used up all our spare cash.

" In here!" He called, running into an ally. I followed intently, mostly because I wanted to see his hideout, but also because at that time I was still the type of girl that wouldn't break a promise. Especially not with a criminal mastermind like him, there's that and I wasn't wearing earplugs, making me completely susceptible to, and I quote, his 'lethal lyrics', as batman once said. We ran inside what looked like an old abandoned opera theatre, but inside, even though we had been gone, looked magnificent. Red velvet carpets lined the tile floors, and the royal purple curtains brought it all together perfectly, but the masterpiece of it all was the organ, it was amazing, it was all his signature colors, purple green and black.

" Whoa! This is amazing!" My mouth was open so wide you could've sworn it was going to fall off.

"Yes, yes, it is quite magnificent, isn't it?" M.M. said, " Now, shall we get on with your lessons?"

" Of course," I said almost mocking him.

We practiced for about an hour and a half, when he stopped me in the middle of a lyric.

"That's enough for tonight." He said, but we were only halfway through our usual session, I had a feeling that he had started to feel that numbness that happens when you start to fall into a trance( Yes, he's done it to me before.).

" But we're only halfway through," I said trying to see if my suspicion was true.

" I'm just a little more tired then usual," he fake yawned.

That was when I knew that I had hit the right note, so I decided to try something, a mischievous grin rolled across my face.

" You know, I don't think you showed me where I'm going to sleep tonight, did you?" I said with almost too much innocence.

He turned toward me and then, then I let mischief take over…..

You really should start practicing

You need to stop being off keeeey

Just stay in sync with meeeeeee

I hit the note, and he stopped dead in his tracks

I moved and he moved, I was right, I had finally perfected what he used to do best!

Now that this experiment is done

You won't remember anything that happened

Now that this test is done

You won't remember this experieeeeeence

I saw that the message was received, so I brought him out of it by screaming " ARE YOU THERE?!"

He suddenly snapped out of my trance.

" I think you really were tired," I played the innocent card once more " you just froze in your tracks, almost like somebody cast a spell on you."

"Um….. yeah," He said, I didn't know whether it had worked or not.

Meanwhile, after Morgan had gone to sleep, the Music Meister thought to himself in his workroom.

" She's more clever than I thought, she even played innocent. Luckily she isn't very experienced, which means that any messages she thinks are received will slip out of her victims' minds very easily. But I have to give her credit, if she was able to fool me she will be very valuable in the future….." He mumbled to himself.

In the morning, the music meister was ready to make her more than just an apprentice, he was ready to turn her into a costume villainess, like Harley Quinn or Catwoman.

He walked me into a large room, it was filled entirely with costumes. At first I was confused, I didn't know why I was in this dressing room. Then he explained.

" I know what you did to me last night Morgan." When he said that a bad feeling began to fill my stomach. " I have to hand it to you, that was a clever trick. But you need to work on the power of your voice. Unless you can keep it strong, nobody will stay under your control for long." All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head…..

" So what you're saying is that I need experience?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying"

" In that case, why don't I suggest something, my first heist." He seemed kind of shocked at the idea, but then a smirk spread across his face.

" Now that I think about it, that's a perfect idea…"


End file.
